Before He Cheats
by insaneprincess
Summary: Song fic. ONESHOT Other wise known as destroying his Volvo. Bella found Edward in Italy, but now he’s left again in Eclipse still saying that he’ll be easily ‘distracted’. But this time Bella isn’t numb. She’s angry.


Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Twilight, or 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood. But it's not going to happen anytime soon.

A/N: Never meant to write this, but i wanted to write a song fic to this song. i know Edward won't be cheating on Bella with a tramp -- i just wanted her to samsh his Volvo. that was really the point of this ff. so no nasty reviews about Edward cheating on her -- i know he isn't, i love Edward. and i really do love Edward/Bella fics, i just really wanted to write this.

**SEQUEL!! YES! it's done, and on my profile page! It's a songfic to In The End by Linkin Park. Please read it.**

_Also, thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU! for all of the favourites and reviews to this fanfic. it makes me happy :)_

BPOV

Fury was what drove me there.

Normally, I would respect the fact that my truck simply isn't capable of going any faster than fifty mile per hour. Today, I couldn't handle that fact. I couldn't go slow today. I needed speed. I needed adrenaline.

I needed anything to think about other than him.

Silly, wasn't it? He had always been everything I thought about. What else was there to think of? He was my life. Oh, sorry. He _had been_ my life. Not anymore.

I'd been to Italy to stop him from suicide. To save him from guilt. And here he was, hardly a thank you later, about to leave again.

Last time, I had wallowed in sadness, before becoming as numb as if I'd taken Novocain. I'd allowed myself to feel nothing, hear nothing see nothing. To be nothing. And especially to love nothing. Not even him.

But he'd ripped the wound open all over again. And this time, instead of just the grief, I was angry. Deadly angry.

And devoutly thankful that he couldn't read my mind. Otherwise this wouldn't work.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach-blond tramp,  
And she's probably getting frisky...  
Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot a whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...  
And he don't know..._

It wasn't just the fact that he was leaving _again_, as thought that wasn't enough agony. It was the fact that he had promised, once again, that he would be easily distracted. Distracted from me.

Not that him leaving wasn't hard enough. I couldn't remember how to life my life without him. My entire life seemed focused on the short time we'd had together. Nothing else had mattered to me. Nothing else ever would.

But I knew that he would go sometime, too. I was just a boring human who he would always want to kill. He deserved someone like the charming Tanya who I'd heard about. Beautiful, strawberry blonde, and one of his own kind. What wasn't to like about her? So I almost couldn't blame him.

Except I could. Because he had told me he loved me, that I was _his_ life. And I doubted I would ever move on. I could see my entire future – alone, a hermit whose only friends were books and memories.

Pitiful, wasn't it?

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all four tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

So this time, I wouldn't keep all of his secrets, or keep my promises. I wasn't numb, and I wasn't obedient. If he would break my heart forever, I could break something of his, too.

I could never break his long dead heart, no matter how much I wanted to. Because he _wasn't_ irrevocably and unrequitedly in love. Because he didn't care.

But there had to be something he cared about. I knew that I'd already crushed and shattered every evidence I had of him in my life – CDs, photos, even books. In my own Jane Austen novels I'd crossed out the name Edward every time I had come across it.

But that wasn't enough. Why should everything of mine be broken, and nothing of his?

Oh no, he wasn't getting away with it this time.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke...  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom Polo...  
Oh, And he don't know... ohhh_

I knew he technically wasn't actually cheating on me. But it sure as hell felt like it. Even if I didn't deserve him, just imagining him with Tanya was giving me physical pain. The hole was ripping open all over again. I was tearing apart.

Or any other girl for that matter. Any other girl but me. But no girl could ever resist him. And with unlimited time on his hands, I knew he'd find her some day. The right girl.

Not me.

A girl who wouldn't be just a distraction to him. A girl that would permanently erase any vague memory he held of me, if he had any by that point. Even if that point was next week.

He would truly love her.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all four tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

I drove, hardly watching the road, too focused on my own thoughts. On my own rage.

As I turned down the barely visible drive to his home, I knew he wouldn't be there. I wondered if any of them would be there. He had told me before he left that they would hunt and then leave. It gave me a small window of opportunity that I was not about to waste.

I knew it was mean. But I couldn't help myself. I needed to leave him some reminder of my existence. As far as I was concerned, he was never going to drive his precious silver Volvo ever again.

As I turned into the drive, however, my sick sense of satisfaction stopped. There was a figure sitting on the front porch.

_Ohh... I might of saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
Noo... not on me..._

"Alice." I should have known. Of course she would have seen this.

But I hadn't been thinking of anything except destroying his car. Thoroughly.

"Bella." She stared at me with an unfathomable expression. "I'm surprised at you."

I gulped. "Well he deserves it."

She just looked at me. "I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to."

"But Edward thinks it's best."

I knew my voice was cold when I replied. "Edward isn't always right."

She sighed. So did I.

"So, I suppose I should leave now." I was less than happy that Edward's car would go undamaged.

She looked surprised. "Why would you do that? You haven't broken his car yet. I wanted to see the show."

I gaped at her. "What? You're not going to stop me from breaking his car?"

She looked at me. "No, I'm not going to stop you. Why would I? He'll be upset, obviously. But he'll get over it. It's time somebody taught him a lesson – when he makes a mistake, he's going to have to pay for it. And you're the perfect person to teach him. Besides, he really hurt you … and god, when I found you before we went to Italy, you were a mess. I'm glad you're angry now. It's about time."

I stared at her for a moment, but, satisfied that she wasn't going to stop me, I headed towards the silver Volvo parked outside of the garage. I'd brought a baseball bat – cliché, I knew, but I worked at Newton's after all, and I had to use my employee's discount sometime.

I stopped for a moment, remembering something. "Why isn't he stopping me, then? He can hear your thoughts."

She shook her head. "I had this vision while he was saying goodbye, and I was out if his range at the time. He has no idea."

I nodded. My rage had not diminished during our conversation. I wanted to hurt him, even just a little bit. With that, I took the first swing.

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all four tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats,_

I slashed my key, scratching his perfect paint job. I remembered wanting to do that so much just last year. That day when I had three invitations to the spring dance, and he started talking to me again. Now I had my chance.

I slammed the bat into the side of the Volvo, and smashed his windshield and windows. I crushed his headlights and mirrors, slashed his tires, and, the final touch, carved my name in his perfect grey leather seats.

I smirked at his damaged car. It was done perfectly.

_Ohh... Maybe next time he'll think... before he cheats...  
Background:  
Na na na na na na na na na...  
Carrie:  
Ohh... before he cheats...  
Background:  
Na na na na na na na na na...  
Carrie:  
Ohhhhh..._

I turned, ready to leave. "Oh, and Alice?" She looked up at me with sad golden eyes. "Tell Edward that I destroyed his car as much as he destroyed my heart. And to have fun with his distractions."

With that, I turned and left the house, Alice, and Edward behind me. Forever.


End file.
